


Reunion At Weisshaupt

by jazziemi



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Minor Spoilers, Sweet Kisses, fluffy reunion, post-Inquisition, reuinion, reuinion kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to stay together, love; forever this time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion At Weisshaupt

 

The Dalish Warden clutched the letter she had received via Leliana’s messenger crow, her brows furrowed as she gazed down at her feet. She had already known that Alistair was assisting the Inquisition with matters concerning a figure called Corypheus and Wardens that were stationed in Orlais, but the most recent letter that she had gotten told of events that most concerned her.

 

    Adamant fortress overrun by demons, the Inquisitor and company falling through a rift into the raw Fade? Thedas was growing stranger and stranger by the moment. Ten years ago, the only strange thing that she had encountered was darkspawn and Morrigan living out in the woods with her deranged dragon mother. But demons? A Magister-darkspawn hybrid? That very creature controlling Warden mages through blood magic? She was already getting a massive headache.

 

She didn’t envy the Inquisitor, that was for sure. She’d rather just be Warden-Commander and deal with how to stop the Calling than have to concern herself with the world ending at the hands of a long-dead Magister monster from Tevinter legends. Corrupted Old Gods were better, by far.  

 

“Warden-Commander Mahariel, a word?” One of her lieutenants drew her attention away from her thoughts, replying to him with a smile and a nod. Since arriving in Weisshaupt, the Wardens stationed there have been keeping her busy - mostly vaguely trivial matters. Though, her thoughts derailed once more to that letter.

 

It had said that Alistair was coming to Weisshaupt. She had told him that she didn’t want to be with him again until she figured out the Calling’s cure, only then they could be together. She had yet to find a cure, and yet he’s already on his way? Or even already there without her noticing?

 

“ _Creators, what a stubborn man he i_ s…” the phrase slipped out as the foreman was chatting with her about the arms and armor quota. The surly older gentleman furrowed his thick brows at Mahariel.

 

“Pardon?” His gravely voice scratches on her nerves a bit too much.

 

“Oh, no, sorry; just talking to myself - but, I’ll speak with the Requisitions Officer about getting you your iron.” A smile forms her lips as she bows her head. She grew tiresome of having to smile so much, but she was just so afraid of people not liking her that it more or less was permanent on her mouth. Mahariel scrubbed at her mouth with her fingers as she turned away, attempting to get that cursed smile off her damn mouth.

 

With her hand leisurely resting on the pommel of her sword -- (it was mostly there as decoration) -- the Warden-Commander sauntered her way to the war table underneath a stone overhang, a few fellow Wardens of rank were clustered around each other while chatting excitedly amongst each other.

 

_“Did you hear? Ser Alistair is returning to Weisshaupt!”_

_“Wha-- are you sure? Maker, wait until the Warden-Commander hears of this!”_

_“Yeah, weren’t the two of thems--?”_

_“Together? That’s the rumor, at least--”_

 

Mahariel coughs conspicuously, making her presence vividly known to the chittering soldiers. The congregation stiffened simultaneously and spun around to offer a salute to their superior officer. “What is this little gathering at the War Table about?” she raises her brows as her eyes scan over each Warden.

 

“Ser Alistair!” One of them blurts out, eyes wide.

 

“Yes, yes; I know you lot were chatting about him - but, what were you talking about--”

 

 

“No, Warden-Commander; ser Alistair is--”

 

“--standing _right_ behind the most gorgeous woman in all of Thedas.” That all too familiar chuckle resonated in her ears, prompting her to whirl around faster than she’d ever thought possible - it made her a tad bit dizzy. There he was, in the flesh. Dirtied blond hair, cheesy grin, and the slight crinkle in the corners of his eyes when that very smile lit up in his deep, honey colored gaze. It was Alistair, _her_ Alistair.

 

She all but threw her arms around his neck on sight, her grip on the pommel of her sword tightening as she shot a sharp gaze towards the unwanted party of onlookers; thinning her lips, Mahariel widened her eyes and jerked her chin towards the exit, thusly indicated she wanted the lot of them to make a swift and silent exit.

 

The Wardens picked up what she was putting down and shuffled awkwardly away, muttering their goodbyes to the two ex-heroes of Ferelden. Once they were out of eye-shot, a sigh expels her lips.

 

“Alistair, I’m so glad you--” Cut off almost immediately her words left her, the Elvhen woman was swept up into her lover’s arms. It was instantaneous, how much she burned and yearned for his touch once more. To her, it felt as if his absence was a blink of an eye; a quick day and night and he was before her once more, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her sweetly like they were young lovers again. But, now that he was in front of her, Mahariel had realized just how long they had been apart.

 

Too long. A far too many years long. The letters between each other were nothing compared to the others touch.

 

Her fingers slid around Alistair’s torso, gripping onto what chain-mail or royal Warden fabric she could get her hands on. He was real, he was here; he was kissing her so softly, yet so fiercely that it sent a buzzing sensation off inside of her. The man she clung to so tightly sighed ever-so softly against her lips, pulling her body as close to his as he could manage. He missed her so much, letters were never enough to fill him with her company.

 

Sunlight kissed their faces, warming their blushing cheeks like they were a couple of bashful teenagers. Alistair’s thumb traced the line of his love’s jaw, re-familiarizing himself with the shape of it. Every time she parted her lips to kiss him deeper, he felt a husky sigh rise in his throat.

 

Mahariel felt pained to have to part from his kiss, but her lungs had betrayed her. Pausing to take a few deeper breaths, she gazed up into his eyes once more; that warm honey gaze that looked upon her with all the love in the world without ever saying a word of it to her. She stretches up onto her toes and places a playful kiss to his slender nose.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Her silvery voice whispered, her fingers sliding into the shorter hair on the back of his neck. Mahariel’s dulcet tone of voice never failed to send a delicate shiver down Alistair’s spine, the slight fleck of a Dalish accent a sound for sore ears.

 

She almost completely lets herself go, tears prickling her vision as she leans against her love’s chest, missing the way she fit so perfectly against him. His arms wound around her, lips pressed against her hair, the tip of her ear. Songbirds twittered away in the trees, the gentle rustling of the leaves filled the brief silence between them before Alistair whispers a sweet promise into her hair.

 

_“We’re going to stay together, love; forever this time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS WRITING IDK WHAT I'M DOING PLEASE STOP ME


End file.
